


A Thousand Miles To Get Your Name

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Flight Attendants, Flirting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you do a prompt where Louis is an airplane flight attendent and Harry is a passenger and Louis tries to get harry’s number or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles To Get Your Name

It's London to New York. Heathrow to JFK.

It's roughly seven hours, one of the longer routes Louis does, but it's also pretty decent money. He isn't much of a guy for the long routes the whole travel the world deal. Mostly because the jet leg is always pretty hard on him and unless he gets a flight right back to the UK his sleep pattern is off for almost a week. A horrible character trait for a flight attendant you would think.

But as he and his best friend Zayn left college they were still pretty clueless on what to do with their lives and since Zayn was all for the whole exploring the world deal he somehow talked Louis into going to an interview for a flight attendant education. Louis knows he's charming and well Zayn has a face created by Zeus himself so it really shouldn't have been all that surprising when they were taken and well here they are now.

Being a flight attendant turned out to be a quite fun job and Louis has just finished his probation year so the money is even better now and everything looks pretty bright in the future. And especially in the near future because today he's on the flight to New York, gets to go back the same night and also gets to fly with Zayn. They're schedules barely ever line up anymore since Louis is content with the short distant flights within Europe and the airline prefers Zayn on their middle east flight, because of his looks.

They don't complain, even though they're both very busy lately. Occasionally they still run into each other at several airports, one going in and the other going out, or meet up at their shared bachelor pad in London on the rare nights they both have off and are both in the same city.

The previous night was one these nights and upon getting up they both shared breakfast together and took a cab to the airport. They're a little early, but when they get to the correct gate their plane is already there, currently being cleaned out by the previous crew.

“Hiya!” a petite blonde girl greets them as they take seats in the waiting area and Louis _knows_ her, has flown with her before, but he can't recall her name.

“Hey Perrie,” Zayn greets her and from the way he looks at her Louis is glad that Perrie has obviously been on the previous flight and won't be working with them. She's a lovely girl and all but talk about _skinny love_.

They chat for a couple of minutes before the rest of the crew that had flown with Perrie clears the plane and they her bid farewell before getting on the plane themselves.

Once there they stow away their bags and Louis puts on the uniform's blazer jacket kind of thing he rarely ever wares outside the plane. It's mostly uncomfortable and he can barely move in it, especially when he has to reach up high, which well.. he is kind of short, he has to admit. Not that he doesn't have a eight foot tall ego to make up for it.

Louis and Zayn start restocking the shelves and putting drinks and dishes in order, stuffing the little trolleys with as many plastic cups as they can hold. They're halfway done when Danielle and Eleanor come stumbling down the narrow air plane hallway, laughing loudly for no apparent reason.

“Where are my favorite gay flight attendants to fly with?” Eleanor cheers and then jumps in Louis' arms, still laughing.

“I'm not gay,” Zayn declares halfheartedly, because they all know technically, but fulfilling the stereo type of a male flight attendant is just so much more fun.

“Right, so how are you boys?” Danielle asks after they have all hugged and Zayn had stowed away the luggage for the girls. “We haven't flown together in forever.”

“Yeah well, crazy schedule,” Louis says offhandedly. He likes Danielle and Eleanor, he really does, but he rather flies with other male attendants. Unfortunately the airline prefers a balanced number of male and female attendants on their flights, so Louis hardly ever gets around working with other girls, especially since the field is woman dominated already.

Well, he can manage.

“Did they start boarding yet?” Zayn asks suddenly, checking his watch and looking slightly frantic.

“You in the wrong time zone again?” Louis asks back with a light chuckle, checking his own.

“Well, what time is it?”

“Just past nine.”

“Fuck,” he curses lowly and then goes to adjust the time, making Louis and the girls laugh. Louis gives them another grin and goes ahead to make sure all the seats are equipped with one of their little welcome bags as he hears Eleanor behind him tell Zayn that they will start boarding in about ten minuets.

Just at like any good airport there is a delay and about twenty minutes later the first guests shuffle into the plane. Zayn and Danielle are at the front, greeting the incoming passengers. Eleanor is halfway down the isle, making sure people find their seats alright and Louis got stuck with the rest of restocking to do in the back. He usually likes to greet the passengers. Likes to make a game out of guessing who is going where and why.

The airplane they're on that day is pretty big and boarding takes over thirty minutes. Halfway through Eleanor comes to the back and helps him stock, ranting about this cute young couple with their little baby. What she thinks is cute Louis immediately identifies as a source for seven hour screaming nonstop. He doesn't say anything.

When everyone is inside and has found their seats Danielle busies herself in the front, turning on the safety instructions video and watching over the passengers as barely anyone pays attention. Louis and Zayn have taken on walking up and down the isles, bringing passengers pillows or blankets on demand and giving out wide smiles to ensure children and other anxious looking passengers.

The video is over and the airplane slowly starts rolling towards the runway. Eleanor and Danielle make sure that every seat belt is fastened and all the luggage is stowed securely while Zayn and Louis hide out in the back.

“Any cute one on your side?” Louis asks as he mindlessly fiddles with some plastic cups. Earlier on Louis had taken the left hallway and Zayn the right.

“ _Louis_.” Zayn rolls his eyes at Louis' request. “You know I don't look at the guys.”

“Well, you could. Help me out a bit.”

Zayn only laughs. “Yeah, right. What good is it anyway? We're going right back to London today, you can't even pull.”

“One can always _try_.”

“You're disgusting,” Zayn says with a laugh. Louis only shrugs, because he knows Zayn doesn't mean it, he just takes a liking in being difficult.

Takeoff goes by rather smoothly and even though Louis has to go to the front and sit with Danielle there he has a good time chatting with her over the loud sound of the roaring engines. Once they reach their flying altitude they make their way to the back again where they find Zayn and Eleanor already ready to go with the two trollies for drinks.

Danielle and Louis take the left side and Eleanor and Zayn the other. They get down to work and once again Louis thinks that even in his young years of being a flight attendant he by now already had asked the question “ _What would you like to drink, sir/mam?_ ” more times in his life than a simple “ _How's it going?_ ”. But that's okay he thinks and giving out drinks goes by pretty smoothly without passengers asking for crazy extra wishes (unlike that one time on a flight for Brussels back to London where he had had a lady that requested square ice cubes and out right refused to take the round ones they had. What a hassle.)

Once their down the hallway, they make their way back to little room to stow the trolley away. They're almost all the way back when an elderly man stops them and asks Danielle for a refill on whatever drinks he's having and Louis has to stop as well, since Danielle is in front of him, blocking the hallway. So he waits and glances over to the other hallway where Zayn and Eleanor are done already, starting to collect the empty cups.

They're still near the back, but Louis can see Zayn laughing at something one of the passengers must have said before he takes their cups and moves further down the isle. Louis keeps looking and his eyes fall on a blonde boy who's sitting closest to the isle, still cackling to himself. The boy next to him nudges him lightly and in an effort to shut him up and Louis smiles to himself as he watches the two. The second boy had dark hair, a chocolate brown and his hair is curly and wide. His face looks like it's been sculpted by God's, kind of like Zayn's, though it's much softer and then again not in a way. It's strangely endearing.

When the blonde boy finally stops cackling the curly haired one looks up and after a moment his eyes meet Louis'. The flight attendant shoots him a smile and the boy grins back for a moment, before being nudged by the boy on his other side. He turns around and Louis keeps staring. Staring until Danielle snaps at him, bumping their trollies together lightly.

“Earth to Louis. You coming?” she asks quietly, making sure non of the passengers can hear.

“Yeah, sure,” Louis says right away. Fixing his eyes on his hands on the trolley. “Sorry, I'm coming.” Danielle shoots him a bewildered smile, but then clears the isle and they both make their way to the back.

Collection the plastic cups again goes by in a rush and once they're all back in the little trolley room Louis finds Zayn immediately.

“You have sex on legs sitting on your side and you didn't even tell me!” he accuses, keeping his voice hushed, because sex on legs sits almost in the last row and Louis really doesn't want him to hear.

“Erm?” Zayn asks, a confused look on his face.

“The brown haired one? With the blonde friend? You were chatting with them a moment ago. All the way in the back.”

“Oh.” Zayn grins. “Yeah, I thought you might like that one.” He laughs.

“Thanks for telling me, dickface,” Louis mutters, punching Zayn lightly on the arm. “And for not telling me you have to trade me isles now.”

“So you can shamelessly goggle him while handing out cheese sandwiches?”

“Exactly,” Louis snaps, not the tiniest bit ashamed. Zayn just knows him.

“How romantic,” he says back with a roll of his eyes, but lets Louis have the isle anyway.

The next hour passes unnervingly slowly. Louis urges the other three flight attendants to hand out the crappy airplane lunch to the passengers early so he can go back out there and talk to the curly mop of sex on legs. Danielle and Eleanor however are busy chatting about the latest fashion trends and what not while Zayn busies himself helping random passengers who push the call button. It's obvious he's avoiding Louis and his accusing eyes.

“You can't run forever,” Louis mumbles grumpily when Zayn returns after a while. The man only grins.

“I know, but that lady in 43B really needs another blanket, so..” And then he is off again, a blanket in his hands as he shuffles down the narrows isle.

“Why was I even excited about flying with you?” Louis asks when Zayn comes back the next time and Zayn only laughs at him again, shrugs, and just as Louis thinks he's about to leave again Zayn takes a seat on one of the tiny folding chairs.

“Start heating the food then. We'll go in twenty minutes.”

Louis only beams at him and then gets up, starting to rustle around and go about preparing the food. After a while the girls join in and help him. So Louis shushes Zayn to the front soon after to make the announcement that they're bringing food around and what they're offering.

Another couple of minutes later their trolleys are stocked with steaming meals and they're ready to go. Louis has his cool face on and looks absolutely unfazed. Or so he thinks at least. Zayn winks at him one last time before him and Danielle are off and so are Louis and Eleanor.

Eleanor has the food and goes first, Louis is second with more drinks for the passengers. While he waits patiently for the first few people to decide he spots the back of the curly head only three rows from the far back.

He gets there soon enough, takes a deep breath and puts on his most charming smile before turning to the row of three.

“Can I get you boys anything to drink with that meal?” he asks, trying to sound less stiff and formal than he normally would.

“I'll have a coke, please,” the blonde says and Louis nods, his hands automatically going to work but his eyes are still fixed on the second boy.

“And you?” he asks then, bending to hear him better over the sound of the roaring engines and the chatting passengers. And well if he bends down a little further then necessary, sew him.

“Um, just water, please,” he says, sending Louis an unexpectedly wide grin. Louis only smiles back, pouring the water for the boy and handing it to him, their fingers touching lightly.

The third boy who is sitting by the window elbows sex on legs in the side and shakes his head. He mutters something Louis can't hear and then smiles up at him shyly, asking for water himself. Louis finishes off their drinks and then moves on to the next row, not missing the wide smile the curly haired boy sends him right before he leaves.

“So? Was it exciting? Successful?” Zayn asks when they're all in the trolley room again, getting rid up the needless meals and ready to go out there again, to collect the empty trays.

“He grinned at me,” Louis says and Zayn fakes a gasp and out a mock surprised look on his face.

“No way! He _grinned_ at you? He must love you. No normal person would _ever_ do that!”

“Yeah, thanks. Shut up,” Louis bites back. “I was just warming up, thanks a lot.”

“Well, what exactly do you have in mind then? You can't go out there and say ' _Sir, would you like me to take care of that empty tray for you? Also, would you like me to shag you in the restrooms?_ '”

“Why not?” Louis asks back, but Zayn only rolls his eyes. “Don't act like I haven't pulled during a flight before,” he adds then and Zayn only twists his face in a grimace, but doesn't say anything.

They go back out and collect the trays, then hand out wet wipes and collect trash again. It all goes by without much change. Louis smiles and it friendly and maybe a little overly flirty, but who cares. The boy's shirt _does_ match his eyes. And well, if he sways his hips walking up and down the hallway a little more then necessary then that's just coincidence.

The first time he really gets to talk to them is when they're almost all the way to New York and flight attendants are handing out customs forms.

“Let me know if you need any assistance with that,” Louis says helpfully as he hands a form to each of them. The blonde boy stuffs the form in the seat pocket in front of him, the curly haired one glances down at it quickly, but the boy by the window seems to be the only one who actually takes a serious look at it.

“Yeah actually,” he says tentatively just as Louis is about to turn to leave.

“Yes?” he asks, leaning down towards them again.

“Erm, it asks about dollars down here. What is the current exchange rate?”

“One pound is usually something around a dollar fifty. It was one dollar fifty five exactly this morning.”

“Okay, thanks,” he says with a small smile, starting to fill out the form already.

“Is candy food?” the blonde asks all the sudden, peering down at the form himself now.

“Come again?” Louis asks confused. The blonde points at the form.

“It asks whether we brought food. Is candy considered food?”

“I- Yes,” Louis says, his mouth curling in an effort not to laugh. _Is candy food?_ Seriously.

He waits a moment longer and watches as the blonde digs up a pen and makes a big cross into the little box asking about food.

“So, what are you lads doing in New York anyways? Sight seeing?” Louis prompts after a moment, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Bachelor party,” the blonde hums mindlessly.

“Bachelor _trip_ ,” sex on legs corrects him, throwing an arm around the boy by the window. “Leemo here is getting married in two weeks.”

“Congratulations,” Louis says, a genuine smile on his lips. “What a lucky girl. Well, good luck with your wedding and I hope you guys have lots of fun on the trip.”

“Oh, we will,” sex on legs says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“For God's sake,” the soon to be married man says and rolls his eyes, hiding his face behind the little paper form. Louis takes it as his cue to leave, but not before sending the curly haired boy next to him who is still grinning smugly a quick wink.

They get ready for the landing about thirty minutes later. Louis finishes his quick round of checking all the passengers seat belts and shoots sex on legs another wink before finding his seat in the back next to Zayn.

“So what was trading isles good for in the end? You didn't even get his name,” Zayn summons and Louis rolls his eyes.

“The flight isn't over yet, is it?”

Zayn cocks an eyebrows at him, but doesn't say anything and so they sit in silence all through the landing and only get back up when the airplane is back on the ground. Zayn does another little announcement asking the passengers once again to stay seated until they're in their parking position, yada yada.

Louis comes up to the front to stand with him and bid the passengers farewell. He holds a basket of mints for them to take and Zayn only stands next to him saying an endless stream of goodbyes as the passengers pass him.

Sex on legs plus his blonde companion and the bachelor of their whole trip don't show up for the longest time, but Louis reminds himself that they were sat in the far back and that it will take them a while to make it out of the plane.

When they finally do show up the blonde is in the front, grabbing two of the mints before he skips out the door into the tunnel that connects the plane to the gate. Louis grins after him and then turns until his eyes land on the curly haired boy who had stopped in front of him, grinning like he had before and holding up a piece of paper between his index and middle finger effortlessly. It's folded once and when Louis only stares at it, the boy wiggles his fingers a little, making Louis take the paper.

“Try being subtle next time,” he says with a wink and then he's out of the plane as well, joining his blonde friend. Louis wants to call after him, tell him that subtle isn't his thing or anything at all, but the last of their little three man group stops in front of Louis, biting his lip worryingly.

“His name is Harry by the way, and I'm really for all the commotion he's causing. We're causing. I'm just- erm, sorry, yeah.”

“Good luck with your weeding,” is all Louis says before the still waiting passengers behind the nervous boy nudge him out where he catches up with his friends and they leave together. Louis can't help but grin after them as him and Zayn say goodbye to the last few people.

Once everybody is gone Zayn turn to him, ripping the little folded piece of paper from Louis' hand.

“I can't believe this!” he exclaims, starring at the paper. “Seriously, how do you even do it? You didn't know his _name_. And yet he gives you his number. What even is this?” Zayn cries as Louis only chuckles an puts away the rest of the mints, letting his friend ramble, but making sure to snatch the piece of paper form Zayn's fingers and to stow it away safely in his own pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? xx  
> Also, prompts are still open.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://hannahazza.tumblr.com/


End file.
